Buscando
by DmianLucifel
Summary: Muy bien este es mi tercer fic de Generador Rex espero les guste XD Este fic es una continuación de mi historia anterior "Las cosas que no decimos", no apto para menores XD jejeje Yaoi/Slash Six x Rex Sex


**Muy bien este es mi tercer fic de Generador Rex espero les guste XD  
****Este fic es una continuación de mi historia anterior "Las cosas que no decimos", no apto para menores XD jejeje  
****Yaoi/Slash Six x Rex = Sex  
****Dudas, quejas, comentarios, estoy a sus ordenes =D  
****Nota: Los personajes no son míos, OK? ^-^ [pero me los robaría a la primer oportunidad ;D]**

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Blanco molesto.  
—No lo sabemos señor, no hemos obtenido ninguna lectura de sus biométricos en varias horas. —Contestó Holiday con voz preocupada pero controlada.  
—Localiza su última posición, Seis ve a buscarlo y tráelo de vuelta, ahora.  
—Entendido. —El rostro de Seis inexpresivo como de costumbre contestó la orden Blanco y salió de la sala de mando.

Rex se había ido esa mañana y no había vuelto, lo último que supieron de él fue que iría a comprar comida, Seis estaba preocupado aunque no lo demostrara pero sabía que el chico estaba bien, lo sabía porque la noche anterior a su desaparición le había dicho algo sospechoso mientras estaban a solas en su habitación. Rex estaba recostado en la cama de Seis con los brazos cruzados en la parte posterior de la cabeza, Seis salió del cuarto de baño vistiendo solo un pantalón claro de tela delgada y su cabello ligeramente húmedo, el joven se enderezó un poco para verlo mejor apoyándose en su brazo, su mirada recorrió los firmes pectorales del mayor así como los bien marcados abdominales para terminar en la cintura y al ver las líneas de los oblicuos de Seis se sonrojó levemente. —¿Qué miras? —Preguntó Seis levantando una ceja.

—Nada…  
—¿Nada, entonces, por qué te sonrojas?  
—No… no es verdad… —Seis se acercó lentamente al joven que al negar su vergüenza había recobrado su previa posición recostado en la cama.  
El agente se sentó a un lado del chico e inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente sobre él colocó una mano sobre la suave mejilla de Rex y preguntó de nuevo con voz suave y seductora. —¿Qué mirabas? —Los ojos de Seis observaban tan profundamente en los ojos del joven dejándolo sin salida.  
—A ti, claro. —Contestó el EVO esta vez pero ahora más sonrojado que antes. Seis tenía ese poder sobre él y sin duda le gustaba aprovecharlo.  
—No tienes que apenarte por eso Rex, después de todo somos una pareja. —Seis sujetó al joven de la base del cuello haciéndolo subir el rostro y así depositar un beso en sus labios, Rex se dejó manipular por el agente e instintivamente cerró los ojos y dejó a sus manos recorrer los abdominales de Seis que tanto le gustaban mientras él hacía lo propio con su cuerpo, el joven bajo sus manos por la cintura de Seis y recorrió con sus dedos la línea de los oblicuos donde su mirada se había concentrado antes. —Rex… —La voz del agente salió como un gruñido cuando sus labios se alejaron del joven por un segundo que permitió a ambos tomar aire antes de continuar. Entre las respiraciones agitadas de ambos agentes las manos del joven continuaron su recorrido hasta la cadera del mayor deslizando una mano nerviosa en el interior de ese pantalón que le impedía un completo contacto, en ese momento fue obvio para el muchacho que el mayor no llevaba nada además de esos pantalones, deseó aventurarse más abajo pero el roce de unos dientes en su cuello lo desconcertaron e hicieron que un débil gemido escapara sus labios que volvieron a ser besados antes de que unas firmes manos sujetaran las suyas mientras el peso del cuerpo que lo mantenía aprisionado se retiraba lentamente colocando el objeto de su deseo fuera de su alcance. —Es tarde… será mejor que vayas a dormir.  
—Pero nosotros… aún no… —La agitación era obvia en las voces de ambos pero Seis no aceptaría replicas. —¿Puedo dormir aquí?  
—Lo siento Rex… tengo una reunión temprano con Blanco. —La voz de Seis había recobrado su tono normal y Rex sabía a que se refería con eso, habían iniciado su relación hacía pocos días y ambos acordaron mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo.  
—Si… esta bien, yo tengo que ir a una consulta con Doc. mañana temprano. —Seis ofreció una mano a Rex para ayudarlo a levantarse que el chico no dudo en tomar. Estando ambos de pie Seis eliminó la distancia que los separaba tomando a Rex de la cintura con una mano y su rostro con la otra para depositar en los labios del chico un beso de buenas noches antes de que le joven saliera de la habitación. —Sería divertido tener una aventura, ¿no te parece Seis? —Agregó Rex antes de salir por la puerta y esbozó una pícara sonrisa pero no dio tiempo a Seis de comentar nada. El agente especial no había prestado mucha atención en ese momento aun cuando quiso preguntar a que se refería el joven no sabría nada hasta encontrarlo.

—Seis es inútil, la ultima lectura de los biométricos de Rex registrada fue dentro de las instalaciones de Providencia, después de eso es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. —La Dra. Holiday había contactado a Seis mediante el comunicador de su oído desde su laboratorio, era obvio que la joven mujer estaba preocupada.  
—Tranquilícese Doctora, lo encontrare.  
—Sí… lo sé. —Holiday confiaba en Seis pero eso no impedía que se preocupara por Rex. —Llama cuando lo encuentres.  
—De acuerdo. —"La llamare cuando lo encuentre pero después que tenga una charla con él."

La primer parada en la búsqueda por el chico era otro agente de Providencia. —No tengo idea de donde pudo ir el chico, se supone que traería mi almuerzo. —Bobo parecía convincente aunque Seis mantenía sus dudas. —Pero si lo encuentras dile que aun me debe una comida.  
—Muy bien, pero si descubro que me has mentido… —Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca Seis desenvainó una de sus espadas que al instante quedó desplegada y apuntaba en la dirección del mono.  
—Claro, claro… siempre es culpa del mono. Tal vez sea un asunto con alguna chica, cuando le dije que lo acompañaría se negó pero no tenía una excusa, supuse que se vería con alguna chica.  
—¿Qué? —Al escuchar la teoría del mono Seis sintió como si la sangre de pronto le hirviera en las venas, aunque mantuvo la compostura no pudo evitar que su voz sonara molesta y estuvo a punto de empujar la espada en la garganta del mono.  
—Bueno… es solo una suposición… —Alegó Bobo en su defensa. —Anoche lo escuche hablando por teléfono y mencionó algo de una cita pero no hablo mucho, ¿ok?  
—Si encuentras algo lo mejor para ti será que me informes de inmediato. —Seis guardó su arma y dejó a Bobo aunque no se fiaba de él. La verdad era que Bobo no tenía la menor idea de donde podría encontrarse Rex, tal como le había dicho a Seis, el chico prometió ir a comprar el almuerzo y volver pero por alguna razón que no quiso decirle a chimpancé decidió ir solo y seguramente por esa misma razón no había regresado.

Lo siguiente en la agenda no debería ser problema. —Hablé con él anoche, parecía algo inquieto como si algo le molestara aunque no me dijo nada al respecto.  
—¿De qué hablaron?  
—Bueno, me preguntó sobre… lugares cercanos… —Noah se veía nervioso al contestar las preguntas de Seis. —¿Pasó algo?  
—Desapareció hace algunas horas.  
—¿Desapareció?, ¿piensas que es obra de Van Kleiss y Los Mutantes?  
—Aun no lo sabemos pero no se han registrado movimientos sospechosos en Abismo, de cualquier forma estamos vigilándolos. ¿Sobre que tipo de lugares hablaron?  
—oh bien… Rex…  
—¿Noah?  
—Si, creo que sé donde podría estar… Rex me preguntó por lugares románticos cerca de la ciudad, creó que planea tener una cita esta noche pero no me dijo mucho al respecto, supongo que se trata de Circe, nunca le escuche hablar de alguna otra chica. —Romántico, cita, Circe… sin duda a Seis no le agradó escuchar esas palabras tan cerca unas de las otras. Seis abordó su súper jet y programó las coordenadas de la zona indicada por Noah.

Noah le contó al Agente Seis que Rex le habló en la madrugada, al parecer algo le había disgustado y el joven Nixon pudo notarlo en la voz de su amigo.  
El rubio estaba estudiando para un examen de álgebra cuando sintió como el escritorio vibraba, instintivamente buscó con la mirada hasta dar con su celular. —¿Qué pasa Rex, problemas en el paraíso? —Contestó Noah tras ver el nombre de su mejor amigo en la pantalla de su celular al recibir la llamada entrante.  
—Algo así… Noah, ocupo tu ayuda… —La voz de Rex se escuchaba tensa.  
—Claro, ¿qué necesitas? —El rubio joven pensó que se trataba de alguna misión de Providencia, no sería la primera vez que Rex le pedía ayuda y seguramente no sería la última.  
—Tu siempre buscas la forma de armar un plan perfecto para las citas… así que… ¿podrías ayudarme a planear una?  
—¿Qué, una cita, con quien? —El rubio se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo, sin duda era eso lo que le tenía intranquilo.  
—No puedo decirlo, es por tu propia seguridad créeme… —Por esa actitud fue fácil para Noah adivinar que estaba relacionado con cierta chica EVO que conocieron en Cabo Luna y por ello no quería que nadie se enterara.  
—Bien… ¿y que tipo de cita tienes en mente?  
—No lo se… no he tenido muchas citas… pero algo romántico, algún lugar donde poder observar las estrellas mañana por la noche tal vez… ¿se te ocurre algo?  
—Umm… si, hay un lugar genial a unos 40 kilómetros al este de la ciudad, tiene un hermoso lago con un hotel en la orilla, es un lugar tranquilo y muy romántico, estaba pensando invitar a... Clare un fin de semana…  
—Suena perfecto, gracias Noah… ah… Noah…  
—¿Si?  
—¿Podrías prestarme dinero para hacer la reservación por una noche?, Tu sabes… Providencia no me paga pero te aseguro que te repondré el dinero después.  
—Seguro hermano no es problema. —Rex había ayudado a Noah tantas veces que no había forma de negarle un favor, al menos Noah no sabría como negarse a la persona que ha salvado su vida tantas veces.  
—Genial, muchas gracias Noah, te debo una. —Lo que el joven Nixon no le dijo al agente Seis fue que sí había visto al arma secreta de providencia esa mañana.  
Al salir de Providencia Rex fue directamente a visitar a Noah. —¿Por qué no me explicaste las cosas por teléfono anoche?  
—Bueno, eso fue porque Bobo estaba en mi habitación y no quería que supiera los detalles, él es capaz de traicionarme fácilmente…  
—Ok y ¿con quien es tu cita? —La mirada del rubio joven acosaba fuertemente al joven EVO que sabía tendría que hablar o nunca lo dejaría tranquilo.  
—He estado saliendo con alguien desde hace unos días… —La voz de Rex apenas era audible pero Noah estaba lo suficientemente cerca acosándolo de modo que no tuvo problemas para oírlo.  
—¿Unos días, conociste a alguien durante una misión?  
—Bueno no exactamente pero algo así… —Noah miro a Rex estudiando sus reacciones, estaba nervioso y apenado, tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas que fácilmente lo delataba.  
—No es alguien que acabas de conocer… y no es Circe porque ya me lo habrías dicho… ¡no me digas que es la Doctora Holiday!  
—¿Qué?, ¡No!, por supuesto que no… —Cada segundo que se alargaba esa conversación Rex se sonrojaba más y no tenía ni la mínima idea de como salir de ella.  
—Cierto, si fuera ella también me habrías dicho para presumir… ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?  
—Hicimos un acuerdo y no quiero molestarlo…  
Los pensamientos de Noah volaron rápidamente —"¿Molestarlo?, eso quiere decir que es un hombre… y si no soy yo entonces…" —Los ojos del joven Nixon se abrieron tanto como sus párpados le permitían y en su sorpresa grito. —¡SEIS!, ¿Desde cuando, como, donde fue que…?, no puedo creerlo… ¡Tu y Seis saliendo!  
—¡SHHHHHHHH!, ¿Puedes gritar más alto, creo que Blanco no te escucho bien desde su oficina? —La cara de Rex no podía estar más roja eso no era físicamente posible, reprendió a su mejor amigo y ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos. —Bueno… contestando a tu preguntas… fue hace cinco días, estábamos entrenado y una cosa llevo a la otra… es difícil explicar pero terminamos besándonos por horas… fue en alguna zona rural de Japón.  
—Al parecer te gustan mayores… quizá por eso lo nuestro no duro… entonces quieres llevar a tu novio a una cita romántica esta noche… interesante.  
—Noah yo…  
—No digas nada, tomamos esa decisión juntos, no te preocupes, además tengo a Clare la chica más bella de la escuela y tu tienes al mejor agente de Providencia. —Noah sonrió con naturalidad pero era una sonrisa ensayada que contradecía sus pensamientos. —"Seis es el agente más afortunado de Providencia" —La verdad era que Noah aun sentía algo por su mejor amigo y ahora seguramente no podrían volver. —Bien hice la reservación a tu nombre, la habitación tiene una hermosa vista del lago y esta noche el cielo será despejado, no te preocupes por nada, ya esta pagado e incluí unos servicios a la habitación. —Noah entrego una pequeña nota a Rex con la información de la comida que había ordenado. —Espero te guste, el primer servicio llegara a las 7pm y el otro a las 10pm y si todo sale bien el desayuno se servirá a las 9am.  
—¡Wow Noah eres increíble, sin duda eres él mejor!  
—Me alegra que te guste… —El rubio joven se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos unos segundos pues ahí y solo ahí podía decir lo que realmente quería. —"Si tenía planeado ir un fin de semana a ese lugar… pero no con Clare… quería ir contigo Rex… lo planee para ti…"  
—Fantástico, te debo otra amigo, gracias. Oh cuando venga Seis no le digas nada del plan, ¿ok?  
—¿Eh, y por qué habría de venir a verme? —Contesto el rubio extrañado.  
—Oh descuida, solo mándalo en la dirección correcta pero no le digas de mi plan.  
—Esta bien. —Rex se despidió y no había sabido de él desde entonces.

El agente Seis se encontraba en camino al hotel donde, según la información de Noah, Rex debía encontrarse y no estaba nada feliz, según sus fuentes el joven podría estar en una cita con esa chica EVO, hacia tiempo que no deseaba matar a alguien con tantas fuerzas. Llegó al hotel en pocos minutos aunque en ese momento ningún súper jet era lo suficientemente rápido, aterrizó en un claro junto al lago y se dirigió al hotel a pie, trataba con todas sus fuerzas y técnicas de autocontrol para reprimir sus deseos de ir corriendo en busca de Rex y la joven mujer. Al llegar al vestíbulo hablo con uno de los encargados que se acercó a él para recibirlo. —Estoy buscando a un chico, alto, 16-17 años, moreno, cabello negro, ojos castaños, complexión delgada, no muy robusto, responde al nombre de Rex… —El empleado observo a Seis por unos segundos tratando de descifrar las palabras del hombre de verde que lo habían tomado por sorpresa.  
—¿Rex dijo…?  
—Así es.  
—Oh si, claro pase por aquí por favor, tengo un mensaje para usted… el joven Rex dijo que alguien vendría preguntando por él… —El empleado guió a Seis a la recepción donde habló con el encargado que le entregó un papel doblado. —El joven Rex nos pidió que le diéramos esto en cuanto llegara… —El agente desdoblo la nota y leyó rápidamente su contenido, solo eran unas pocas palabras. —"Te estoy esperando en la habitación 314. Rex"  
—¿Rex no especifico quien vendría? —Preguntó Seis extrañado.  
—No, no dijo nada, solo indicó que vendría alguien preguntando por él y la única persona que ha llegado preguntado por él es usted.  
—Entendido… si llega alguien más diga que Rex se fue.  
—Oh… si… esta bien… cualquier otra cosa que necesite estamos a sus ordenes. —El empleado se despidió dejando a Seis a solas mientras se cuestionaba la extraña actitud del agente o si quizá estaba en algún programa de bromas.  
—¿Qué significa esto…? —Seis se encamino al elevador, no soportaría más tiempo esa incertidumbre, todo terminaría pronto.

El sonido de un puño cerrando golpeando levemente contra la madera de la puerta alertó al joven que se encontraba descansando en la mullida cama hecho un ovillo, frunció el ceño y se abrazó más a la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos pero el sonido volvió a llegar a sus oídos, sin muchos ánimos abrió uno de sus ojos e inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlo de nuevo debido a la cantidad de luz pero resignado abrió sus ojos ajustando su visión a la iluminación del lugar, incorporándose, iba descalzo vistiendo su playera y pantalones favoritos, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. —¿Qué te demoro? —Rex sonrió al hombre en el umbral de la puerta y colocando una mano en su hombro para apoyarse se acerco a él para depositar un beso.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —Seis estaba serio como siempre pero en su interior estaba feliz por el recibimiento de Rex.  
—¿Eh, no te dieron mi nota? —Con un rápido movimiento de su mano Seis saco la nota del interior de su chaqueta.  
—Pensé que… esperabas a alguien más. —Esas palabras dejaron los labios de Seis con un tono triste, algo que sorprendió al joven Rex que tomó el rostro de Seis en sus manos para darle otro beso.  
—Claro que no, solo te esperaba a ti. —Rex abrazó al Agente Seis recargando su cabeza en el firme pecho y sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban cálidamente. —Vamos, pasa, no nos podemos quedar en la entrada.  
—¿Por qué viniste aquí?  
—Quería estar contigo por supuesto. —El joven EVO cerró la puerta y se giro para ver al agente a sus espaldas.  
—No tenías que huir de Providencia para eso…  
—Claro que si… —El chico contestó con algo de molestia en su voz bajando la cabeza, Seis se acercó a él colocando una mano en su hombro para que lo mirara.  
—¿Rex…?  
—Lo siento Seis… pero en Providencia no podemos estar juntos en verdad… tenemos que esconder nuestra relación de los demás… yo solo quiero estar a tu lado… pero… —El semblante de Rex paso de la molestia a la triste, Seis sujeto al chico por los hombros.  
—No Rex, yo soy quien lo lamenta, he sido egoísta…  
—No, no me importa mantener el secreto, quiero pasar más tiempo a solas contigo, quiero que estemos juntos siempre… no solo un par de horas de vez en cuando… pero con el trabajo en Providencia, los EVOs y Van Kleiss deambulando por el mundo… bueno tendremos que esperar, lo se pero eso no implica que no podamos escapar de las responsabilidades en algún momento al menos por un día… —Ambos hombres sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse y besarse.  
—Así que planeaste esto para nosotros…  
—Claro, bueno con un poco de ayuda. —Una amplia sonrisa inundo el rostro de Rex. —Bien ahora que por fin has llegado es hora de salir…  
—¿Salir?  
—Si, tendremos una cita, no podemos quedarnos en la habitación todo el día. —El chico se sentó al borde de la cama para ponerse los zapatos y al terminar recogió su chaqueta de una silla frente al tocador donde la había dejado cuando entró por primera vez a la habitación del hotel, tomó a Seis de la mano y salieron del cuarto.

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron al lago, caminaron juntos hablando de cosas sin importancia tomados de la mano, Rex veía a Seis más relajado después que le dijo su plan de la cita y que Circe nunca estuvo dentro de los planes, solo Seis, aunque no le cayó en gracia que Noah lo engañara, no sería tan blando con él la próxima vez. —Tomemos un bote, ¿no te gustaría?  
—Seguro. —Se acercaron al muelle donde había varios botes de remos, el joven seleccionó uno y subieron, Seis tomó los remos y avanzaron por el agua hacia el centro del lago que era muy grande, había varios botes de diversos tamaños, alejados de la orilla dejaron que la corriente los guiara.  
—Empecé a creer que no me encontrarías… espere tanto que me quede dormido…  
—Lo lamento.  
—Esta bien, estas aquí ahora… —Rex se levantó con cuidado de su lugar frente a Seis y se colocó a su lado. —Estamos juntos, es lo que quería, lo demás ya esta en el pasado.  
—Rex… puedes decirme si algo te molesta, confía en mi.  
—Ya lo hago, siempre lo he hecho. —El joven se recargo en Seis y el agente paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros.  
—Me alegra… —Seis sonrió de una forma tan dulce que Rex sintió un estremecimiento en el pecho al verlo.  
—Amo tu sonrisa. —Agrego Rex al tiempo que sus dedos rozaban los labios de Seis que aun sonreía.  
—¿Solo mi sonrisa? —Con esas palabras al sonrisa de Seis paso de dulce a perversa logrando que Rex soltara una leve riza.  
—No también amo otras cosas de ti… como tus besos… —Rex acercó su rostro al de Seis quien lo sujeto con cuidado para finalmente besarlo, se abrazaron y besaron por largo rato tomando breves segundos para respirar y continuar con la labor. Después de la larga serie de besos y caricias se separaron, Seis se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el piso del bote para que ambos pudieran acostarse, se abrazaron nuevamente, una de las manos de Seis recorrían la espalda de Rex y la otra aflojaba su corbata, una vez libre de la opresión en su cuello ayudó a Rex a quitarse su chaqueta también, doblándola a modo de almohada para el chico, el joven se puso cómodo en el piso del bote y el agente Seis se colocó encima suyo, Rex estiró sus brazos hacia Seis quien se inclinó sobre el chico sujeto una de las manos extendidas en su dirección y la beso para segundos después refugiarse en los brazos de su joven amado. Permanecieron así unos instantes, a Rex le encantaba la sensación que el peso del mayor le producía y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Seis que se refugiaba en su pecho.  
—Rex… —Seis inhalaba la esencia del joven mientras sus manos se paseaban por el cuerpo del muchacho dando suaves caricias por encima de la ropa que para Rex se convertían en un rastro de calor que invadía su ser. Sin poder resistir más la tentación el mayor levanto la camiseta del joven EVO, acarició la piel suave y bronceada depositando varios besos en el pecho del chico, los pectorales, abdominales, clavícula, recorrió todo el torso del joven con cariñosos besos, caricias y roces de sus dientes para terminar atrapando uno de los pezones del muchacho entre sus labios mordiendo suavemente y acariciándolo con la lengua dejando los cuidados del otro pezón a cargo de su mano para luego intercambiar, dejo varios rastros de saliva en el cuerpo de Rex cuya respiración agitada y débiles jadeos hacían evidente su excitación.  
—Seis… —Las manos del chico jalaron a Seis de la camisa para robarle un beso lleno de pasión y deseo que gustosamente fue correspondido, al retomar la sesión de besos Rex aprovechó el momento para desabrochar la camisa de Seis y poder tocar su pecho desnudo, su espalda, bajando a la cintura, dejando escapar un gemido al sentir los dientes de Seis en su cuello para después ser llenado de besos en el cuello y hombros, volvió a aferrarse a la espalda de Seis al sentir las fuertes manos bajando a sus glúteos y masajeándolos. El cielo se iba oscureciendo mientras los dos se tocaban, besaban y abrazaban, dejando rastros de su amor en el cuerpo del otro. —Te amo Seis…  
—Y yo a ti Rex… —Se sentaron en el piso del bote, el cielo se había nublado, Rex se acomodó en el regazo de Seis y pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros del agente que lo tenía sujeto de la cintura, Seis acercó al chico lo más posible para besarlo de nuevo y sintieron como unas gotas empezaban a caer por todo su cuerpo empapándolos en pocos segundos. —Creo que debemos volver al hotel… —Seis aun tenía esa perversa sonrisa en los labios lo que le indico a Rex que no habían terminado aun pero pararían de momento.  
—Si, será mejor… —Regresaron al muelle y se dirigieron al hotel, estaban totalmente empapados al llegar a la recepción. —Y Noah dijo que el clima seria perfecto para ver las estrellas, aunque… esto no esta nada mal… —Rex miraba a Seis con sus ropas húmedas pegadas a su cuerpo delineado sus músculos. Subieron al elevador para ir a su habitación, se mezclaron entre la gente colocándose en el fondo del elevador donde se tomaron de las manos, para Seis era fácil mantener la compostura gracias a sus años de practica pero para Rex era un asunto totalmente diferente, estaba nervioso y emocionado, su rostro sonrojado y en los labios tenía una gran sonrisa, Seis soltó su mano un instante, al detenerse el elevador y bajaran algunas personas, algo que tomó al joven por sorpresa pero inmediatamente después se asió de la cintura del muchacho para acercarlo a su cuerpo descansando su mano en la cadera del chico. —Seis… nos verán… —Susurró Rex.  
—No importa… aquí nadie nos conoce, ¿no era por eso qué querías ir a un lugar como este? —La sonrisa de Seis volvió a ser cálida así como su mirada detrás de las gafas oscuras.  
—Si… —Rex sintió como el calor inundaba su cuerpo de nuevo en especial el rubor que se formaba en sus mejillas y se abrazó a Seis hasta que llegaron a su piso.

Al entrar a la habitación Rex iba a prender las luces pero fue detenido al ser abrazado por la espalda, sintió como las ropas húmedas se pegaban más a su cuerpo así como el pecho de Seis en su espalda. —Deberíamos tomar un baño primero, no quiero que te resfríes, tu cuerpo esta helado.  
—Bueno, tu puedes poner remedio al frío de mi cuerpo, ¿no?  
—Ese era mi pensamiento exacto. —Seis comenzó a desvestir al joven EVO dejando las prendas en la entrada, la chaqueta, la playera, zapatos, calcetines, pantalones, fueron armando una pila hasta dejar al muchacho solo en la ropa interior y sus googles.  
—No es justo, ¿por qué yo soy el único que se esta desvistiendo? —Rex hizo una mueca de descontento pero le duró poco pues Seis saco su corbata que había guardado en su saco al llegar al muelle y la paso por la nuca del joven atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para besarlo.  
—Descuida, ahora es mi turno, ayúdame… —El chico se sonrojo pero sus manos fueron directamente a las solapas del saco de Seis para quitárselo con cuidado y dejarlo junto a su ropa mojada, al terminar esa tarea paso a desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones para desfajar la camisa, debido a que Rex sabía que Seis era muy cuidadoso con sus pertenencias no los retiro sino que procedió a desabotonar la camisa del agente rozando de vez en cuando el firme pecho del mismo, una vez con la camisa completamente desabotonada y los pantalones desabrochados Rex se quedó mirando a Seis por unos instantes pensando en lo sexy que se veía de esa forma, completamente mojado con las ropas escurriendo pegadas a su cuerpo, gotas recorriendo su pecho hasta llegar a sus partes intimas aun cubiertas por los pantalones pero no muy disimuladas por la humedad de las prendas, el chico trago saliva en la expectativa de lo que pasaría a continuación pero antes de retomar la actividad notó que Seis le miraba de la misma forma, escaseando su cuerpo semidesnudo y empapado, sentía las gotas de lluvia cayendo de su cabello en su rostro, hombros, espalda, pecho y estaba seguro que Seis detrás de esas gafas oscuras seguía aquellas gotas con su mirada, el joven percibió unas gotas cayendo de su ropa interior a sus piernas y como estas gotas recorrían sus muslos has llegar a las pantorrillas y de ahí a sus pies descalzos, y vio como durante todo el recorrido de esas pequeñas gotas el rostro de Seis se iluminaba en deseo y su sonrisa volvía a ser perversa y juguetona, eran esos gestos una de las cosas que tanto amaba Rex del agente especial de Providencia. Rex se acercó a Seis y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del agente sintiendo la respiración y la humedad de su cuerpo, subió sus manos hasta llegar a los hombros y con cuidado fue deslizando al camisa de Seis hasta quitarla por completo dejando que se uniera a la demás ropa en el suelo al tiempo que Seis se inclinaba para besar a Rex y se deshizo de sus zapatos a la vez, el joven terminó de desabrochar los pantalones para quitarlos y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Seis nuevamente no estaba usando ropa interior, algo que tomó desprevenido al chico pero le agrado.  
—Eres un pervertido… —Dijo Rex sonrojado al terminar de retirar los pantalones de Seis.  
—Es tu culpa por hacerme pensar en ti todo el día, no pude concentrarme bien…  
—¿Esa es tu excusa?, bien, me alegra que pensaras tanto en mi… —Rex sonrió y se abrazo a Seis que estaba totalmente desnudo frente a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso, sintió como Seis paseaba sus manos en su espalda y las bajaba para poder retirar su ropa intima, algo que no le costó mucho trabajo, cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos el agente sin romper el beso pegó su cuerpo al del joven frotando sus partes intimas contra el estomago del chico y uno de sus muslos invadió la entrepierna de Rex, el chico comenzó a jadear aun durante el beso por la sensación y excitación provocados por los movimientos del muslo de Seis que masajeaba tanto su pene como sus testículos de forma suave pero firme, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el chico rompiera el beso en busca de aire y empezara a mover su cadera para recibir más contacto del muslo de Seis, pero aunque a Seis le encantara ver a Rex excitado como estaba en ese momento decidió que lo mejor sería continuar después de tomar un baño caliente debido al frió de sus cuerpos y el clima helado, de modo que separó su cuerpo del de Rex, escuchando en respuesta un gemido de decepción que cambio a sorpresa al ser levantado en brazos por Seis, el joven instintivamente se sujeto del cuello del mayor y termino refugiando su rostro el pecho de Seis.  
Dejando la entrada de la habitación junto con las ropas mojadas en el piso Seis llevó a Rex en brazos al cuarto de baño, donde sin soltarlo abrió la llave del agua caliente la de ducha y la regulo con la llave del agua fría, retiró sus gafas oscuras y los googles de Rex colocándolos en el tocador del baño e introdujo a la ducha para dejar que gotas tibias cayeren en los cuerpos de ambos, Rex sintió las cálidas gotas de la regadera caer en su cuerpo y contrastar fuertemente con las gotas heladas de la lluvia que aun lo impregnaba, pero la sensación cálida reclamó el terreno rápidamente con la ayuda del agente Seis que aun llevando en brazos se sentó en le borde de la tina y colocó al chico en su regazo, sujeto al joven del cuello y lleno sus labios con un apasionado beso, mientras la otra mano del agente no dejaba de frotar su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de este, pecho, abdomen, cintura, cadera, entre pierna, glúteos, piernas y de regreso, tomando su tiempo en cada zona como si quisiera memorizar su cuerpo con los dedos.  
—Voy a lavarte…  
—Si… esta bien… —El chico no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando realmente, habían salido por pocos días y hasta ese momento nunca habían tendió tanta intimidad como ese día, para Rex era un sueño hecho realidad, aunque ese era su plan de un inicio no estaba seguro de que Seis accediera a pasar todo el día con él pero fue fácil darse cuenta que Seis también deseaba pasar un día fuera de Providencia, lejos de los EVOs y la guerra, un día donde solo ellos existieran y satisfacerse él uno al otro fuese lo único que importara.  
Seis tomó el jabón y una esponja del tocador junto a la ducha, mientras esperaban que la tina se llenara, mojó ambos y los frotó para formar algo de espuma, Rex lo miraba con atención y estuvo listo cuando Seis le pidió un brazo para lavarlo y luego el otro, con movimientos circulares de la esponja Seis lavó y acarició nuevamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de Rex, dando un cuidado extra en su pecho, muslos y entrepierna, logrando con esto que la excitación del chico no disminuyera pero las atenciones que recibía el excitado cuerpo de Rex fueron interrumpidas por un llamado a la puerta principal de la alcoba. —Iré a ver quien es.  
—Debe ser el servicio a la habitación, fue preparado junto con la reservación.  
—Ya veo, espera mientras me encargo de ello. —Agregó Seis al levantar al joven de su regazo depositándolo en el borde de la tina junto a él antes de levantarse.  
—No te tardes… —Rex sonrió al ver a Seis levantarse ahora más mojado que antes y rozó el pecho del hombre con sus dedos bajando suavemente hasta esa zona que tanto deseaba.  
—En lo absoluto. —Seis tomó una de las batas del cuarto de baño y salió para atender el llamado de la puerta.

Prendió las luces de la habitación principal y abrió la puerta para recibir al mesero que traía un carrito comedor como acompañante, el joven mesero saludo he indicó que traía un servicio a la habitación para su entrega, el agente de Providencia lo dejó pasar junto con la carga. —Déjelo aquí.  
—Muy bien, ¿algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlo señor…? —El joven mesero paso la mirada por el cuarto y por Seis tratando de figurar la situación al ver las ropas en el suelo y al hombre en bata de baño.  
—Si, podría llevar la ropa a la lavandería del hotel, la lluvia nos atrapó mientras recorríamos al lago. —Seis recogió las ropas de ambos extrayendo las pertenecías que habían quedado olvidadas en los bolsillos sacando de la chaqueta de Rex el celular del joven así como el suyo de su saco y más importante aún sus espadas gemelas, por último saco su cartera de sus pantalones de donde extrajo algo de dinero que dio como propina al muchacho.  
—Por supuesto, estará lista mañana temprano…  
—Entendido eso será todo, gracias. —Seis se impuso ante el joven mesero que no tuvo más opción que dejar su curiosidad insatisfecha, el mesero se llevó las prendas a la lavandería confundido y algo abrumado pues la imponente presencia que irradiaba Seis le indicaba que lo mejor sería marcharse lo mas rápido posible, pero no podía quejarse por una simple razón una muy buena propina.  
Seis observó el contenido del carrito comedor, una charola cubierta que supuso sería comida y varias bebidas de frutas, al destapar la charola se encontró con varios tipos de fruta acomodados al rededor de una mini fondue de chocolate.

Al regresar al cuarto de baño Seis se encontró a Rex cubierto de espuma dentro de la tina que ahora estaba llena, sonrió ante la visión del joven EVO cubierto de jabón dentro de la tina, se quitó su bata dejando ver la creciente excitación entre sus piernas y se introdujo a la bañera junto a su amado.  
—¿Eh? —Seis comentó algo pero el chico aunque logro escuchar sus palabras no comprendió a que se refería el agente pues no había prestado atención, su vista se había concentrado en otra parte del cuerpo que había sido descubierto ante él.  
—Dije que el mesero trajo unas bebidas de frutas y una pequeña fuente de chocolate. —Rex había olvidado ver la lista que Noah le había dado con lo que había ordenado junto con la reservación por lo que la fuente lo tomó por sorpresa, esperaba una cena algo de beber y quizá unas botanas, su amigo se había esmerado al conseguirles una bella suite con vista al lago y preparado también esos detalles. —Descuida… nos ocuparemos de eso después del baño. —La sonrisa de Seis volvía a atacar, el mayor en todo su esplendor se acercó al joven que lo miraba atónito, el cuerpo de Seis perfectamente construido gracias a la disciplina y arduos entrenamientos lograba que Rex se sintiera lleno de deseo. El mayor se colocó frente al joven dentro de la tina que era bastante amplia, hizo que Rex pasara las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, por encima de las suyas que extendías y abiertas dejaban lugar para que el chico pudiera acomodarse entre ellas, lo acercó para abrazarse, en esa posición y con la distancia reducida a lo mínimo Seis bajo sus manos por el cuerpo del joven hasta llegar a su cadera localizó su objetivo entre las piernas del chico e inició un masaje suave en la resbalosa y enjabonada piel, que luego de unos segundos reaccionó mostrándose firme y dura, Seis ahora completamente erecto al igual que el chico comenzó a frotar su miembro contra el del joven, Rex se sentía increíble, su cuerpo excitado y lleno de deseo por el cuerpo de Seis buscaba de más placer y el mayor no se negaría a dárselo, pasaron varios minutos en los que Seis masajeaba la excitación de Rex con una mano, frotaba ambos miembros uno contra el otro y a la vez acariciaba cada milímetro de piel del chico mientras se besaban, Rex extasiado estaba llegando a su limite y el mayor podía sentirlo en esos espasmódicos movimientos de la cadera del joven.  
—Seis… —Rogó el muchacho en un gemido necesitado de atención que escapó de sus labios a mitad de un beso. —Seis… —Repitió al saber que no podría durar en ese estado por más tiempo. —Seis… —Volvió a exclamar en un grito de éxtasis ahogado en el cuello del hombre que lo sostenía y de quien se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras derramaba su esencia en el agua jabonosa que los rodeaba mientras la respiración jadeante del joven hacía eco en las paredes del baño.  
—Parece que ocupo lavarte nuevamente. —Comentó Seis a modo de broma con algo de coqueteo pero el joven no respondió y solo se aferró con más fuerza al cuello de su amado.  
—A mi me parece que sería mejor ir a la cama de una vez… —Comentó el muchacho luego de recobrar el aliento.

Aunque pasaron unos minutos más en el cuarto de baño no tardaron mucho en cambiar de locación, nuevamente empapados pero refrescados y con un cálido sentimiento que impregnaba sus cuerpos ambos hombres entraron en la habitación finamente tapizada en colores claros, predominando el blanco pero con varios detalles coloridos en la decoración, pero ciertamente la decoración era lo que menos les importaba a la pareja en esos momentos. Avanzaron hasta llegar a la cama, vestían las batas de baño del hotel pero no pensaban usarlas por mucho tiempo, Seis colocó una mano en el hombro de Rex para que este lo mirara, en la otra mano llevaba una toalla. —Siéntate, voy a secarte. —El muchacho obedeció y se sentó al borde de la cama, el hombre ante él desamarró el sencillo nudo que mantenía su bata cerrada y apartó la tela del cuerpo que había mantenido cubierto hasta el momento, el chico se sonrojo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Seis que en ese momento estaba llena de deseo, agradecía que el mayor usara gafas la mayor parte del tiempo, pues su mirada tan era penetrante en ocasiones y en ese momento era como la mirada de un depredador que estaba a punto de atrapar a su presa y engullirla, Rex sabía que él era la presa y aunque tuviera escapatoria sabía que no huiría, no de Seis, sin duda deseaba ser devorado por ese hombre cuya pasión parecía insaciable. Seis sujetó la bata por el borde deslizándola lentamente por los hombros de Rex hasta bajar a sus brazos, una vez libre de esa pequeña barrera que separaba al agente de la suave piel morena del muchacho tomó la toalla que llevaba en ambas manos y frotó con delicadeza el cuerpo del menor para librarlo de la humedad que el reciente baño había dejado en él, mientras rozaba a propósito sus dedos por el pecho y pezones del chico, ese suave contacto aunado a los previos momentos lograron despertar nuevamente la excitación en el joven. —Estas muy sensible… —La sonrisa de Seis iluminó su rostro, se acercó al chico y colocó la toalla encima del cabello del joven y parte de su rostro cubriéndole los ojos, ubicó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rex y lo besó empujándolo hacía la cama hasta recostarlo, mantuvo los ojos del chico cubiertos mientras sus hábiles manos recorrían el pecho desnudo del muchacho.  
—Seis… —Llamó el chico y levantó una mano para buscar al mayor en la oscuridad debido a que al no poder ver nada se puso nervioso. —Seis… quiero verte…  
—Tranquilo, relájate mientras yo este aquí nada te hará daño. —Rex sintió el cálido aliento de Seis en su oído que se convirtió en un estremecimiento igual de cálido que recorrió el interior de su cuerpo. —De esta forma la sensación será más intensa. —El chico guardo silencio pero asintió con la cabeza, dando luz verde al mayor que lo besó de nuevo y acomodo la toalla en la parte posterior de la cabeza del joven para usar sus manos libremente sin sostenerla en esa posición, Seis se colocó encima de Rex y depositando una serie de besos en el pecho hizo su recorrido a la tierra prometida rozando los costados del joven con las puntas de sus dedos hasta llegar a la cadera y los muslos, el agente levanto las piernas de Rex que no opusieron resistencia y las separo para tener una mejor vista, con la rodillas flexionales frente a él, Seis se sentó y observó a Rex por unos segundos, era la visión más hermosa que hubiera presenciado, la respiración agitada en su pecho, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la tensión en sus brazos y manos al aferrarse a las mantas, las piernas flexionadas mostrándole el camino, y lo mejor de todo, la prueba del amor que ese joven sentía por él, despierto, palpitando, goteando, humedeciéndose, todo por la expectativa del futuro. Seis sujetó las rodillas del chico y las separo de nuevo para colocarse entre ellas, se inclino y beso al muchacho que gimió por la excitación. —Te amo. —Susurro mientras lo besaba.  
—Ah… Seis… —Rex apenas podía hablar pero se las arreglo para decir el nombre de su amado y con la voz entrecortada por la agitación añadió. —Yo… también te amo. —El hombre encima de rex recorrió sus piernas por la parte interior de los muslos, una mano hizo su camino hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda del chico mientras la otra masajeaba esa excitada longitud.  
—Te deseo tanto, no tienes idea de como he esperado esto… —Seis rompió el beso pero continuaba haciéndose cargo de las partes intimas del joven, acarició los testículos, sin soportar más el calor de sus cuerpo, Seis se alejó unos instantes del muchacho y se quitó rápidamente la bata, bajó su cuerpo hasta estar a la altura de la palpitante erección que tomó en sus labios, besando y lamiendo el fluido que salía de su interior, deleitándose con los dulces sonidos de placer que emitía Rex, pasaron varios minutos en los que Seis jugaba con el cuerpo del chico pero no lo suficiente para que llegara al clímax, al verlo totalmente excitado decidió que era el momento de dar el golpe. —Rex… relájate. —Fue todo lo que dijo pero el chico sabía que debía esperar, sintió algo húmedo moverse en pequeños círculos en su entrada y poco después como un dedo trataba de abrirse camino, el chico sintió una leve molestia pero pronto sintió nuevamente la lengua de Seis en su entrada luego de un instante fue reemplazada ahora por dos dedos, se repitió el ciclo hasta que la preparación se completo, Rex estaba acostumbrado a sentir cierto grado de dolor por las constantes peleas de modo que no le llevo mucho tiempo acostumbrares a la sensación que con ayuda de Seis fue muy placentera para el muchacho. —Rex… —Seis se hincó, de su posición tomo la cadera del joven colocándolo sobre sus muslos muy cerca de su erección y subió las piernas del muchacho a sus hombros, se inclino sobre el muchacho y paso los brazos por la espalda del joven besándolo y levantándolo para ir al centro de la cama, a lo que el joven respondió aferrándose al cuello de Seis, Rex tenía sus rodillas en el pecho y sentía el pecho de Seis en la parte posterior de sus muslos, los corazones de ambos latían a toda su capacidad. —Voy a entrar… —El joven sintió la excitación de su amado rozando sus glúteos jugando con él antes de dar el golpe, lo beso de forma profunda y más apasionada que antes, y mientras sus lenguas se enfrascaban en una pequeña batalla Seis aprovechó la distracción y realizó su intrusión en el cuerpo de Rex que trató de gemir pero la intrusión de Seis en su boca no se lo permitió.  
Seis arremetía contra el chico y no tardo mucho en encontrar el punto mágico que brindo oleadas de placer al muchacho bajo él, pasaron varios minutos así en el rítmico vaivén de sus cuerpos, compartiendo besos, caricias y abrazos, cuando Seis sintió que su limite estaba próximo una de sus manos bajo hasta el pene de Rex para masturbarlo nuevamente pero al ritmo de sus envestidas. —Seis… no puedo más… voy a… voy a… ah Seis… —El agente interrumpió al joven con un beso y removió la toalla que hasta el momento había mantenido al muchacho cegado.  
—Yo igual… Rex… —Sin poder alargar más el momento ambos hombres llegaron al clímax, Rex se refugio en el cuello de Seis abrazándolo con toda su fuerza, Seis hundió el rostro de los suaves cabellos de Rex aspirando su esencia que nublaba su razón, terminaron abrazados en la cama, sobre las mantas que nunca removieron, Seis seguía encima del muchacho pero mantenía el peso de su cuerpo con los codos, retiró con cuidado su hombría del interior del muchacho con cuidado, se inclinó para besarlo suavemente y con un rápido movimiento hizo que cambiaran posiciones dejando a Rex encima suyo.  
—Te amo Seis. —Dijo Rex con una tierna sonrisa.  
—Y yo a ti. —Agrego Seis pasando una mano por los negros cabellos del muchacho que se acomodó en su pecho, aun estaban agitados por la reciente actividad pero poco a poco se fueron relajando hasta quedarse dormidos.

Un insistente sonido interrumpió el sueño de los agentes que había permanecido abrazados mientras dormían, Rex se levantó para sentarse a un lado de Seis, y ambos se preguntaron quien podría ser. —Oh lo olvide por completo, debe ser la cena.  
—Entendido, vístete, yo lo recibiré. —Seis se levantó de la cama, volvió a ponerse la bata de baño al igual que el joven y fue a abrir la puerta.  
—Buenas noches señor, me pidieron que les trajera los platillos y acomodara afuera. —Seis levantó una ceja en confusión y miró a Rex en busca de respuestas.  
—Ah si, claro, pase por favor. —Rex sonrió con nerviosismo al recordar que le había dicho a Noah sobre ver las estrellas. —Descuida Seis, déjalo pasar… —Seis se apartó de la entrada para que el mesero entrara en la habitación.  
—Fue una suerte, al terminar la lluvia el cielo quedo totalmente despejado. —Comentó el mesero al dirigirse al balcón de la habitación para preparar la mesa. Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que el mesero volviera a la habitación. —El piso esta muy mojado, ¿desea que mande a alguien a secarlo?  
—No, eso seria todo, gracias. —Seis entregó al mesero la propina y este sonrió despidiéndose.  
—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó el joven sonriendo. Salieron al balcón, vieron la mesa servida, velas y un hermoso cielo despejado lleno de estrellas. —Es hermoso… ha sido… un gran día.  
—No… fue perfecto.  
—Seis… —Rex se acercó al agente y se besaron a la luz de la luna y las resplandecientes estrellas.


End file.
